Boo
by seriouslyseyla
Summary: What happens after the end of Monsters Inc.


Seyla

Cheryl

English 11.6

12/2/2019

Boo

Boo tried to play with Sully, giving him toys- showing him around her room, but he knew what had to happen. They said their goodbyes. Sully left the same way he entered her life, the closet door, but Boo did not realize that the door was being permanently shut. She got out of her bed, ready to open the door and scare Sully, but it was just a closet door again.

Back at Monsters Inc., Sully held a single piece of Boo's door that was left behind, and by a drawing that Boo made of the two of them. Mike, Sully's best friend, spent a long time working to find and rebuild all the broken pieces of Boo's door. About a year later, he surprised Sully with her door completed, "It only works with every piece you know."

Sully placed the last piece of the door in position, making it work again. He stepped in and asked, "Boo?"

An adorable little voice responded,"Kitty!"

Mary, Boo's real name, and Sully had a lot of catching up to do after being separated for a year. Mike and Sully played hide and seek with her, took her on adventures, and properly showed her all of Monsters Inc. Everything was great with the door open again, and they could see each other whenever. They actually hung out daily, now that monsters knew that humans were harmless. Having a human in the Monster World was fine.

Sully was excited to hear there was a monster parade happening. Of course, his first thought was to invite Mary. Sully and Mike got her door ready. "She is going to love the parade! Colorful costumes, real monster food, and great games like pin-the-tail-on-the-dragon," Sully said.

Mike smiles and says, "Oh yea. Especially pasta linmeany made of real mean trolls. Ahhh, that's my favorite."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure she'll like that one," Sully said with a chuckle.

As they got the door down, Mike noticed the red light above the door flickering. "Hey Sully?" Mike said nervously and confused. "You should come take a look at this."

"Not now Mike." Sully said, not realizing the light was getting fainter. "Oh, Boo is going to love this!"

"Sully, I really don't-"

Sully flung the door open and exclaimed, "Knock knock, Boo! I got a surprise." Sully's face went blank. Her room was empty. "I don't understand." Sully said. "Where is her bed? Where are her drawings? Where is Boo?" He dropped to the ground, heartbroken and distraught.

Mike came in behind him, "Her door light was fading. I think she moved, Sully. I'm sorry." Mike was sympathetic toward Sully. He gave him a warm smile and comforted him with a hug. Mike, broken too, changed the subject, "Maybe we can finally pin the tail on the dragon."

They agreed to delete the door. Sully kept the piece of the door that he had kept last time too. "I'll give you a minute," said Mike, looking back at Sully delicately holding the last piece of Boo's door. Mike walked out as Sully is kneeled on the ground.

"How will I get to see you grow up now? I'll never forget you.. I hope you never forget me," Sully mumbled to himself, still holding the last real thing of her as he denied every tear.

"Mom! Do you know where my pink t-shirt is?!" Mary shouts as she frantically shoves her clothes in a small suitcase.

"What?!" Her mom responded.

Mary, in annoyce, yelled, "I SAID, 'DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY PINK T-SHIRT IS?"

Her mom yells, "OH! It is in the dirty laundry!"

Mary grunts in annoyance, and runs downstairs to get her laundry. As she runs back to her room to finish packing, she finds a drawing of her and Sully. She smiles with child-like innocence in her eyes.

Her mom yells, "You're going to be late if we do not leave right now!"

Without thinking, she leaves the picture behind and heads to college, four hours away from home.

"Hurry up hun. You don't want to be late for orientation now, do 'ya?" Her father says as tears start filling his eyes.

"She's all grown up now," her mom says, starting to sob.

"Guys, it's okay. I'll call whenever I can and visit home every break.. Promise." Mary says with a smile, wiping away every tear that falls upon her rosey, bright cheeks. They give each other hugs and part ways.

As she sits in this unfamiliar room unpacking, she realizes the drawing of Sully and her was not there. Mary frantically starts looking for it, throwing open her carry on, her backpack, and her suitcase. It was nowhere to be found. She sits down, upset and hopeless and checks the time. "Oh, no. Orientation! It's in five minutes!" She gives up looking, locks the door behind her, and heads to orientation.

As the day ends, Mary finally arrives back in her new home. Fully unpacked and ready for bed, she snuggles up and starts falling asleep. Creeeeaaaakkkk. Her closet door starts opening. She gets up to check it out, but assumes it was a breeze that caused it. Mary heads back to her bed and goes to sleep again. SLAM! She jolts awake. She does not believe it is a breeze anymore. She dives under her blankets for protection. "Wait, what is hiding here going to do?" She leaps out of her bed, grabs her bat, and fearlessly heads towards the closet. "I am warning you! I am armed!" She approaches the closet door, tightens her grip on the bat, and grabs the knob. "I am at the door and I'm not afraid of you!" Mary suddenly flings the door open, yelling, "I GOT-" Her jaw drops at what she is face to face with. She is not facing a predator- she is facing Monsters Inc. The bat drops from her hand as she walks towards memory lane. Amazed and in disbelief, she does not notice the big blue and purple polk-a-dotted monster heading towards her. SMACK! She bumps into a familiar stranger, knocking all the stuff he is carrying onto the floor. "Oh! My gosh! I-I'm sorry! I didn't look where I was going. Here, lemme help you with that."

"Oh, it's okay. Happens all the time." Sully says jokingly. As he bends down to help her pick up his books, they make direct eye contact.

Sully's face goes blank. "Boo?" Sully says with a quiver in his voice.

"Kitty?" Mary's deep brown eyes start filling up with tears.

Realizing who she is, he joyfully exclaims, "Boo!"

"Kitty!" She yells.

They drop the books and gave each other the tightest and most genuine hug they have ever given or received.

"Where did you go?! Where are you now?! How did you get here?!" Sully excitingly ask, not even giving Mary enough time to answer.

Mike peeks around the corner, "Surprise!" Mike proudly says. "Sorry it took me so long. Believe it or not, tracking down a human child is a lot harder than you can imagine. But… I did some research. Found a guy who knows a Monster who works as a stand up comedian for the college professor who accept-" Mike stops mid-rant, realizing he is ruining the moment. "You know what? Let's go get some sushi. I know a great place."

Mike, Sully, and Mary went to Harryhausen's to catch up on the sixteen years they have missed out on. They continued seeing each other now that they knew kept in contact. In case something ever happened where they risked losing contact again, Sully gave her a special key. "Here. I don't want to lose you again kid." Sully said.

"This key works on any human door as a portal to our world." Mike added on.

"Thank you guys! But, have you ever heard of a cell phone?" Mary said laughing.

They laughed and continued talking for hours. Everything is perfect now that they never have to part ways again.


End file.
